team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Maxx
"Heh. Think you can take me on?" -Silver Silver Maxx is a 19-year-old human member of Team END, who specializes in technological transformations. A skilled fighter, Silver is always willing to protect those in danger. One of his best inventions, which he created with the help of his friend Awe, is the Pokemon Matrix, or Poketrix, based off the Omnitrix from Ben 10, which allows him to change into any Pokemon. When not fighting, Silver is normally either playing video games or writing fanfiction stories. Silver Maxx is the Root Character of silvermaxus253 on DeviantArt. He also has a fanfiction.net profile by the name of SilverariaMaximum Background Info While considered an adult in most walks of life, Silver still has the spirit of a teen inside him, and doesn't want to give that up so easily. He's is normally arrogant and impulsive, which can lead him into sticky situations. However, his intelligence and cunning allow him to find an easy way out... most of the time. Silver considers himself the self-proclaimed "Man of a Thousand Fandoms" (though even Silver himself notes that this is just an exaggeration in order to make a reference, as well as have a cool-sounding title) having much knowledge on different types of media, including cartoons, anime, video games, and Tokusatsu. Silver is a major Otaku, loving Japanese Tokusatsu and Anime like Kamen Rider (favorite season is W, btdubs) and Fairy Tail. He is also a fan of video games, mainly works from Nintendo, but he also enjoys works from other platforms like the Halo series and Persona 4. One of Silver's most endearing traits is his loyalty to his friends. Whenever he sees a friend in distress, he feels that it's his mission to make that friend feel better and will never turn his back on a true friend no matter what. Unfortunately, this had led to stubbornness that can get him in a pinch every so often. Though, this also functions as a berserk button for Silver, because he will try to destroy anyone who dares try to cause physical or emotional harm to his friends. Silver's mind is also very strong, preventing stuff that can alter his mind. One minor weakness that Silver has is the sensitivity of his ears, as grating sounds cause mental pain to Silver, even if the sound is not too loud. This can cause Silver to become unfocused and may disable him long enough for the enemy to get an advantage. However, while grating sounds may have this effect, pleasant sounds can help to ease Silver's mind, making him be more focused. Silver also has a strong love for music, and can't help but dance or sing along to a song that he personally loves. While Paramore and Jason Mraz are two of his favorite artists, Silver loves video game music most of all, as he feels that genre is an unsung masterpiece of music. Some of his favorites are Mechanical Rhythm and You Will Know Our Names from Xenoblade Chronicles (which is Silver's favorite Wii game), Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy, both Battle Theme and Boss Themes to Persona 3 and Persona 4, The Stage Boss theme and Dark Pit's Theme from Kid Icarus Uprising, and the Sky World theme from Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space (a game from Silver's childhood). Because of his affinity to music, Silver was easily able to learn Downbeat Bash while in Lucario form after Guy taught him how to use it. Abilities Being a human, Silver does not have any innate skills on his own. However, thanks to his Poketrix, he can change into any Pokemon of his choosing, due to be he and Awe cataloging every Pokemon in existence into the Poketrix's database. His main use of this, however, is his Lucario form, which is his favorite Pokemon, but he also likes to change into Pokemon like Gardevoir and Absol, which are also his favorites, as well as Staraptor for easy travel through the sky. Considering he spent quite a bit of time as a Lucario, he's learned how to use aura in different ways besides attacking, coming up with moves like Aura Shield and Aura Blades for defense and attack. As well, Silver has shown some skill with wielding swords and guns, considering one of his inventions, the TF Gun MkIII, he can shoot with great accuracy. Inventions * Pokemon Matrix/Poketrix: A device inspired by the Omnitrix from Ben 10, and reverse engineered from MAL technology Silver obtained when fighting Orion's former assassin comrades. The device has been updated with all 721 known species of Pokemon, and can transform the user by pressing down on the faceplate or by thought recognition. The device is locked to the user's wrist, only removable with a release coupling voice command by Silver. The device has also been upgraded to be more durable, and also has some creatures from the Veil in the database, as well as an evolved Diancie turned into a Gem (from Steven Universe), which Silver dubs Diamond. * TF Gun MkIII: Silver's weapon of choice. This device, which looks similar to the Wii Perfect Shot, was originally a TG gun exclusively, before it was upgraded into the MkII. The gun has different settings, allowing the user to shoot a TF beam at a target, transforming them completely in a matter of seconds. The device has since been upgraded with a scope, extendable barrel, and a stronger battery pack. However, due to Silver's Poketrix having the ability to TF people with a single touch, Silver saves this weapon for more long-range deals. * Fusion/Separator Machine: A device that can fuse two or more people together, while it can also split one person apart into two or three different beings. Friends and Allies * Orion: Valuable friend and teammate * Awe: Best friend in Team END and usual tester of inventions * Mila: kinda rude at times, but a good friend nonetheless * Guy: Absolute troll at times * Artemis: surrogate niece Trivia * Due to being half-Japanese, Silver occasionally throws in Japanese words or phrases into his speech. * Silver is normally a big eater, loving all kinds of food. He does, however, hate raw tomatoes and onions. * Lucario is Silver's favorite Pokemon. * Silver is actually a Brony, feeling that MLP is greater than most of the crap on modern Television (Especially Family Guy) * Before getting into Kamen Rider, Silver was a fan of Power Rangers before 2006 (which was when it was taken off ABC Family). His love for Power Rangers has recently been reignited by the 2015 series, Power Rangers Dino Charge (must be the fact it's a Dinosaur themed series) * Silver is a fan of card games, namely a Card game known as Cardfight!! Vanguard, which is where he gets his usual ending catchphrase, "Stand up the Vanguard!" Category:Team END Category:Root Characters Category:Pokemon